Highschool Anime Style!
by Mana-sama
Summary: This is a SM/Multi-Anime Crossover. I haven't chosen the couples yet so let me know who you want to be paired up with who. Main senshi: Haruka, Usagi, Hotaru, Setsuna, Makoto and Minako. Please R/R ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other anime characters mentioned in this story and I never will.

Notes: Setsuna, Hotaru and Makoto will be VERY OOC when they start High School, as Hotaru will be acting like me, Makoto will be acting as my friend Loz and Setsuna will be acting like my friend Anna ^_^

Michiru is on tour and as such will probably not be mentioned in this story, unless you want me to. Also, I have no idea what the couples are going to be, so I would be very grateful if you'd let me know in your reviews ^_^

High School Anime Style

By Lady Dragon636

Usagi, Haruka, Setsuna, Makoto, Minako and Hotaru smiled sweetly as they walked up the steps to the Cherry Hill Temple, Rei had called up a special meeting and Setsuna had told the other 5 exactly what she would be saying. They opened the doors to see Rei, Ami and Mamoru sitting on the floor discussing something.

            Rei looked at Usagi and sneered "Took you long enough"

            Usagi smiled sweetly at Rei the whole time while her eyes were glaring daggers at Rei "Rei, we're all here so stop wasting our time and tell us what the hell you want"

            Mamoru glared at Usagi as he stood behind Rei "Don't speak to her like that. She's twice the woman you'll ever be"

            Haruka's eyes narrowed dangerously as the space sword appeared in her hands "What did you just say to Koneko, you pathetic excuse for a male?"

            Ami stood up and walked up and calmly faced Haruka "Haruka, I suggest you learn to hold your tongue when speaking to the royal prince of Earth"

            Setsuna smirked coldly at Ami "Have you forgotten place Mercury, incase you have we are meant to serve the Princess of the Moon, not her lover"

            Rei snorted "Lover? Why would he want such a baka for a lover when he could have the strongest and most beautiful senshi as his lover?"

            Minako snarled "What did you say, you reject from the ugly factory? I'M the senshi of love and beauty not you, you dumb bitch"

            "What did you call me, you blonde baka?"

            Makoto cracked her knuckles as she got into a fighting position, just incase Rei decided to attack any of them "I believe she does not need to repeat herself, or are you as deaf as you are ugly?"

            Usagi looked Rei coldly in the eye "What do you want from me Rei?"

            Rei rolled her eyes "Are you that stupid odango? I want the ginzishou… NOW! So hand it over" 

            Hotaru laughed "And what makes you think that a loser like yourself could wield the ginzishou"

            Rei glared at Hotaru "You shall all pay for your insolence as soon as I become the queen of this world, you will beg me for mercy"

            Haruka growled "What do you think you can do to us? Except from making us deaf with that annoying voice of yours"

            Ami walked up to Haruka and slapped her in the face "I already warned you not to speak to them like that, they are higher than you and thus you must show them respect at all time"

            Ami was about to raise her hand again to slap Haruka when a glaive appeared in front of Ami, stopping her from attacking Haruka "I suggest you get your priorities straight before you raise your hand to Haruka-papa. And if you EVER lay a finger on her again I will break every bone in that pathetic body of yours, understand?"

            Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, Minako and Makoto made a circle around Rei, Ami and Mamoru and stepped away to let Usagi through. "You shall all pay for your insolence towards me and for your treachery against the lunarians. And so, I hereby release you of your duties as the senshi of Mars, Mercury and as the prince of Earth" Ami, Rei and Mamoru glowed their respective colours as their planetary crystals emerged from their bodies and entered Usagi's body.

            With a last glare all six of the senshi were about to leave when they heard a voice hiss "Don't think you can get away that easily Usagi, I'll come after you even if I have to go around the whole world to get to you, understand?"

            Usagi turned her head to look Rei dead in the eyes "Rei you are no longer a threat to me, you no longer have any powers that can harm me and the same goes to Mercury and Mamo-baka. You can search for me and if we do meet again, which I do doubt, I will not hesitate to kill you"

            With a last look of contempt they walked out and at that moment Usagi fell to her knees breathing deeply "Damn, I was hoping you were kidding about them betraying me. Oh well, I guess there's nothing we can do. So what do we know Sets-chan?"  

            Setsuna grinned "Well I decided that we all should go to America and that way we can go to a kick-ass high school and we can go on shopping trips in the best stores EVER"

            Hotaru smirked "Well what are we waiting for, let's go home, pack, meet up tomorrow and go to America!!! They'll never know what hit them!"

            With that said everyone went their own ways.

I hope you enjoyed this fic ^_^

I would love some reviews from you guys and in the next chappie they go to High School, but not before saying their goodbyes! Who will be paired up with whom? And what will the three annoying bastards (formerly known as Rei, Ami and Mamoru) do when they realize Usagi has left the country? 


End file.
